Local positioning systems that employ a set of ground transmitters (pseudolites) require pre-survey of the location of each of the ground transmitters at a centimeter-level of accuracy for initializing the precise positioning capabilities of each ground transmitter. The precise relative or absolute positioning of ground transmitters often requires surveying techniques that employ GPS Real Time Kinematic (RTK) solutions. However, a GPS RTK solution may not be possible when ground transmitters are placed at locations with poor or no access to GPS satellites. For example, a GPS RTK solution may not be achievable in a mining pit.
According to another approach, the location of a given ground transmitter can be determined using information on the geometric motion of an array of ground transmitters. However, such an approach requires the ground transmitters to move relative to each other for self-surveying of their relative locations.
According to another approach, ground transmitters can self-survey their locations by tracking each other's multi-frequency carrier signals for resolving integer biases in a cascaded manner with little or no geometric motion information. However, the ground transmitters are required to transmit and track multi-frequency carrier signals, which adds to undesired complexity.
Thus, in view of the above problems, there is a need for a method and system to allow ground transmitters to self-survey their location at a centimeter-level of accuracy without resorting to requiring geometric motion information on the ground transmitters and without requiring the ground transmitters to transmit and track multi-frequency carrier signals.